Yes U Can
by Alicia Jo
Summary: What would happen if Rory let loose dancing one night at college. TROY


AN: Okay, this is my first fanfic that I'm writing. Please be nice!! I know that the characters are ooc but hey it's my fanfic!! Please R&R

Disclaimer: If I owned GG I would have NEVER let CMM leave.

Rory couldn't believe it. She was in the middle of a smoke filled club. Her roommate Sarah had convinced her that she needed to get out more let loose, Sarah had even gone so far to tell Rory that she danced with a guy she would pay her a weeks supply of coffee. 'How dare she!!!' Rory had thought 'She knows I can't turn down coffee especially a weeks supply of it!'

As Rory was trying to make her way to the bathroom so that she could get some air she saw him. And all thoughts of getting air went out the window.

Right a crossed the dance floor he was standing. Damn was he sexy. He had on a tight shirt that showed of his perfectly defined six pack. His hair was still a mess but Rory would of been disappointed with anything less. The only question was.....What in world was Tristan doing at a club by Pristine?

Tristan was looking around the club he could tell that someone was watching him. His jaw nearly fell to the floor when he spotted Rory. But the fact that she was making her way to him didn't help him to be able to pick up his jaw up anytime soon. Just the Jewels song Yes U Can started playing.

__

Make your way through mirrored halls  
See the boys with all their dolls

Rory couldn't help but laugh when she heard the song's lyrics. And she laughed even more at herself when she realized that her feet were moving her in the directing of Tristan. She hadn't seen him since he went to NC and yet here she was moving towards him on a dance floor.

__

  
A pretty maze, like candied streets  
U feel a thrill when your eyes meet  


Well, she had to give it up to the song again even though Tristan was the reason she hated Chilton at first she couldn't help but feel something when they locked eyes.

__

U pick the one with the feathered hair  
But I'm the one that makes the boys stare  
There's a room, or so I'm told  
Where the DJ rocks and we don't grow old

She had made it up to him by now, not knowing what else to do or what else she wanted she started to dance up against him.

You could of blew over Tristan, he was so shocked at what was going on that it took him a couple of beats to start moving with Rory._  
_

Would u like 2 take a ride?  
All u have 2 do is come inside  


"Yea Mary all you have to do is come inside." Tristan managed to whisper into Rory's ear as they continued to grinned.

"If you're still calling me a 'Mary' I think you already know the answer to that." Rory submitted back. But her heart was screaming "You Idiot!!"

__

Say hello 2 the room where the party's jumpin'  
Where the boys all freak 'cause boots are bumpin'

Where the girls are naughty and always saying  
"Yes u can, yes u can, yes u can"

"So Tristan are you freaking yet?" referring to the lyrics that were just sang. 

"Only if you promise you'll be on of the yes u can girls." But in all truth it was getting harder for Tristan to contain himself. If Rory didn't stop her hip action soon she would be finding out just how 'freaking' Tristan was getting.

__

U got on your money rags  
And Papa's got a brand new bag  
And Mama's got her hot pants on  
While in the back, the beat goes on  
Would u like 2 come along?  
Then shut up and sing this song

Rory was having a blast, sure she hadn't seen Tristan for some years now but dancing with him- just being near him felt so right. She needed to feel him up against her even more then he was. She needed her lips to feel his. So she did what any other girl would do, she reached up and grasped the back of his neck and kissed him with all the built up sexual tension and frustration she stilled had for Tristan.

'What the hell has gotten into her?' Tristan thought right before all thoughts left his mind when her lips found his. The kiss started slow and passionate at first with Rory in control. But as so as Tristan realized what was happening he started to take control, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. Rory let out a soft sign, and Tristan jumped at the chance to enter her.

With their tongue battling each other, they found themselves out of breath as the song ended.

__

The boys are pale  
The girls are soft as nails  
The band strikes up and it starts 2 wail  
There's a price on everything  
It's not cheap 2 buy your dreams 

Say hello 2 the room where the party's jumpin'  
Where the boys all freak 'cause boots are bumpin'  
Where the girls are naughty and always saying  
"Yes u can, yes u can, yes u can"

Tristan was the first one to gather his wits.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can call you a Mary anymore. But I think I can give up the name as long as I can do that with you when ever I wish."

"Of can't kiss me whenever you wish!!! I'm not going to be your slave. But still I wouldn't say no to another one."

So as the next song started it didn't matter because neither Rory or Tristan heard a word of it.

AN: So that's it, I hoped you like it, should I continue this or try to come up with something better?


End file.
